monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alra Arum
Alra Arum is an Alraune of Plansect Village, encountered in Chapter 2 of Monster Girl Quest. She appears alongside Alra Rooty. Biography Alra Arum and Alra Rooty are first seen cornered by a trio of insects. Luka sees this and rushes to the plants’ rescue. After sealing and chasing the insects away, the astonished Alra Arum and Alra Rooty take him to meet Alra Priestess. After they give him a history of the war from their perspective, Luka agrees to help overthrow the Queen Bee despite Alice’s repeated warnings not to get involved. But after Luka finally finishes the deed, Alra Arum and the other plants gleefully keep fighting, despite the insects' surrender. Alra Arum and Alra Rooty arrive and suck a Hornet Girl dry. When they refuse to stop, Luka turns his sword against them and seals them both, defeating Alra Arum second. Once the Canaan Sisters are defeated, Alra Arum is one of the plants who is restored. She explains that only the monsters who acknowledge the war is over are unsealed. Monsterpedia Entry “A plant monster of the Alraune species. Though capable of living through photosynthesis, she prefers to consume male semen. Using her soft petals to embrace the man, she is able to suck out his energy. As their energy is sucked, most men also ejaculate. In that way, they can suck out semen as nourishment. Kept in place by both her embrace and her ivy, the man is forced to orgasm over and over. Though she appears kind, many often suck men to death. A particularly greedy monster, they are dangerous due to the chance of death.” Attacks Arum Tit Fuck: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Arum Blowjob: Normal attack. Will trigger mouth bukkake on loss. Lewd Flowers: Normal attack. Will trigger flower/arm bukkake on loss. *Monster Flower Hug: Triggers bind status. Leads to Monster Flower Suck on the next turn. Monster Flower Suck: Binded attack with drain properties. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Alra Arum teams up with Alra Rooty in this battle, although they are not so particularly powerful. Since they are both of the plant type, Sylph can come in handy in this fight. It would be wise to end this quickly with Death Sword Chaos Star. Struggle if necessary. If Luka loses to her, she’ll embrace him and caress his penis with her flowers and suck out his semen endlessly until his death. Evaluation “This time, losing to a couple of plants... Sheesh, you have no taste in partners. These monsters are not too powerful alone. But together, they are quite troublesome. But with that said, since they are plants, Sylph is quite effective. If you summon her, you will be able to avoid many of their attacks. Gnome has been quite useful until now, but Sylph shines against plant types. It may also be a good idea to quickly unleash powerful sword skills to bring the fight down to a more manageable one versus one. Now go, oh brave Luka. This time bring your blade of justice down on the Alraunes.” Trivia *Her design is based on a real-life Arum. Category:Alraune Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Plansect Village Category:Plants